This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the 2008 reporting period, samples were obtained from over 600 subjects (now N1300 total) including salivary dna and detailed phenotype information related to abuse, trauma, depression, and ptsd symptoms. We found that detail gene x environment interactions mediate the effects of early childhood abuse on adult depression and of early childhood abuse on PTSD in traumatized adults.